House Of Anubis: Facebook
by MryantP
Summary: Just about the House Of Anubis Residents' Facebook accounts. Some make-ups and break-ups. They're many ups and downs through every corner. Hiatus. SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**House Of Anubis Facebook**

**Episode 1:**

_Nina Martin has just joined_ _Facebook_.  
About a minute ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Nina Martin: Finally I joined Facebook :D  
1 minutes ago. Like. Everyone likes this!

Amber Millington: Yay! Welcome to the club!

Nina Martin: Thxs!

Amber Millington: Send me a friend request, K?

Nina Martin: Alright

**XxX**

Nina Martin's Wall

_Nina Martin is now friends with Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, Eddie Miller, Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis._  
1 hour ago. Comment. Like.

_Nina Martin is in a relationship with Fabian_ _Rutter_.  
1 hour ago. Comment. Like. Amber Millington and 10,000 other people like this

Comments:

Amber Millington: Ekk, Fabina is so on :D  
10 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Martin: Yeah, of course  
9 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Millington: I have 2 do somethin', TTYL  
5 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Martin: KK  
4 minutes ago. Like.

XxX

Amber Millington's Wall

_(Picture Of Nina and Fabian kissing)_

Amber Millington: What a cute couple, right :)  
10 minutes ago. Comment. Like. 10,000 other people like this

Comments:

Nina Martin: Amber, how could U!  
3 minutes ago. Like. Fabian Rutter likes this

Amber Millington: Wat, UR finally a couple, so I thought I should post this :)  
3 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Martin: this is an invasion of me and Fabian's privacy  
2 minutes ago. Like. Fabian Rutter likes this

Amber Millington: Well I could take it out, on 1 condition :)  
2 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Martin: Wat is it?  
2 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Millington: U and Fabian have 2 say that YR married :)  
1 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Martin: Fine!  
1 minutes ago. Like.

**XxX**

_Nina Martin is now married to_ _Fabian_  
10 minutes ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Patricia Williamson: Cool Nina's married :) best wishes 2 both of U  
9 minutes ago. Like. Amber Millington likes this

Eddie Miller: So Y didn't U tell us?  
9 minutes ago. Like.

Patricia Williamson: Actually yeah, Y didn't U tell us?  
8 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: Amber forced me, or I should say blackmailed!  
5 minutes ago. Like. Fabian likes this

Patricia Williamson: Oh :O  
4 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Millington: Y did U tell them?  
4 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Martin: Cuz I don't want them 2 think dat I actually married Fabian  
3 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Millington: Watever, TTYL  
1 minutes ago. Like.

* * *

Real World

Amber's POV

So I was gonna talk to the girls something. They were in my room, in a circle.

"So why did you call us here?" Nina asked.

"Well I have a dare for all of you." I said. "And if you don't do it, I will post you guys kissing your boyfriends!"

"What is it?" they all shouted.

"Well you all have to say you're married or engaged," I answered.

"What no way!" Patricia objected.

"If you don't, I'll put pictures of you guys kissing your boyfriends." I warned them.

"What do we get in return." Mara suspiciously asked

"I will give you, Mara, a big library of book. Joy a ton of cute clothes and accessories. Nina, a trip to America for a week. And Patricia a sick puppies CD." I nonchalantly answered.

"I'll do it. but it's for the library of books." Mara gave in. She must really want that big library of books.

"Me too," Joy said. "But I'm only doing this because of Mara, k? But I still want the blue dress closet."

"Well I don't," Patricia stubbornly said.

"Please," I begged as I teared fake tears.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Fine but you will give in," I exclaimed as she left and went out the door.

* * *

Mara Clarke's Wall

_Mara Jaffray is married to Jerome Clarke  
_2 hours ago, Comment. Like. Jerome Clarke and 10,000 other people like this

Comments:

Poppy Clark: Congrates 2 Mara and Gerbil :D  
An hour ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: Thxs :D  
An hour ago. Like.

John Clarke: Oh Yes, I have a daughter-in-law :)  
An hour ago. Like. Joan Clarke likes this.

Jerome Clarke: Dad! DON'T SAY DAT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING! Hey Mara! Wat Time is it?  
An hour ago. Like.

Mara Jaffray: 8:30 Y?  
An hour ago. Like.

Jerome Clarke: ULTIMATE PRANK WEEK! WOOHOO!  
An hour ago. Like. Alfie Lewis likes this.

Mara Jaffray: K! Nit Jerome!  
An hour ago. Like.

Jerome Clarke: nite Mars! ^_^  
An hour ago. Like

_Jerome Clarke just logged off_

**XxX**

Joy Campbell's Wall

_Joy Mercer is married to Mick__Campbell_  
45 minutes ago. Comment. Like. Mick Campbell and 1,000 other people like this.

Comments:

Mara Clarke: Yah! Joy finally did it! :)  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Joy Campbell: I know, I feel free :)  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: I wonder wen Patricia is gonna do it :|  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Joy Campbell: Like dat is gonna happen  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: True dat!  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Joy Campbell: TTYL  
40 minutes ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: KK  
40 minutes ago. Like.

**XxX**

Patricia Miller's Wall

_Patricia Williamson is married to Eddie__Miller_  
30 minutes ago. Comment. Like. Everyone likes this

Comments:

Patricia Miller: Amber, how dare U do this!  
15 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Millington: Well ur fault for not doin' the dare :P  
15 minutes ago. Like. Joy Campbell, Mara Jaffray, and Nina Martin likes this.

Patricia Miller: But I don't wanna say I'm married  
15 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Millington: Watever TTYL. Its 2 late now!  
14 minutes ago. Like.

XxX

Amber Lewis' Wall

_Amber Millington is Married to Alfie__Lewis_  
5 minutes ago. Comment. Like. Nina Rutter and 10,000 other people like this

Comments:

Patricia Miller: Wow U finally do it!  
4 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Lewis; who cares  
3 minutes ago. Like.

**XxX**

Victor Rodenmaar Jr.'s Wall

Victor Rodenmaar Jr. says Anyone who is not sleeping by now will receive detention!  
A minute ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Nina Rutter: Better Go 2 sleep  
A minute ago. Like

Fabian Rutter: we better  
A minute ago. Like

_Nina Rutter just logged off_

_Fabian Rutter just logged off_

_Mara Clarke just logged off_

_Joy Campbell just logged off_

_Mick Campbell just logged off_

_Patricia Miller just logged off_

_Eddie Miller just logged off_

Amber Lewis: great everyone is offline :)  
A few seconds ago. Like

Alfie Lewis: I'm still here  
A few seconds ago. Like

Victor Rodenmaar Jr.: I said go 2 sleep  
A few seconds ago. Like

_Amber Lewis just logged off_

_Alfie Lewis just logged off_

* * *

What will happen next?

REVIEW

I  
I  
I  
V


	2. Chapter 2

**House Of Anubis: Facebook **

**Episode 2**

*Facebook World*

_Nina Martin is now online._

_Fabian Rutter is now online_

_Amber Lewis is now online_

_Patricia Miller is now online_

Nina Martin's Wall

_Nina Martin is now single  
5_ hours ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Amber Lewis: Wat happened between U & Fabian?  
5 hours ago. Like.

Nina Martin: I don't wanna talk about it :(  
5 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: still wat happened?  
5 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Yeah Wat did happen?  
5 hours ago. Like.

Nina Martin: I'll tell U guys l8r, K?  
5 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: KK :D  
5 hours ago. Like.

XxX

**_Messages From Amber Lewis to Nina Martin_**

Amber Lewis: Wat happened between U & Fabian?

Nina Martin: Well we broke up :'(

Amber Lewis: how come?

Nina Martin: We got in 2 a fite

Amber Lewis: Aw, poor thing :( We can talk A3 (Anytime, Anywhere, Anyplace)

Nina Martin: TTLY :(

_Nina Martin has logged off_

XxX

Fabian Rutter's Wall

_Fabian Rutter is now_ _single_  
4 hours ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Amber Lewis: I can't belive they broke, Fabian it's all YR fault  
4 hours ago. Like. PAtricia Miller and all Fabina fans like this.

Fabian Rutter: All I did was go inside, then this girl just walked 2 me and H&K me, then Nina saw  
4 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Wat? W/ who?  
4 hours ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: A slut.  
4 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Oh U better B careful next Time  
4 hours ago. Like. Patricia Miller and Fabina fans like this

Patricia Miller: Yeah! Nina's crying out her I's out  
4 hours ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: OK I'll TTYL  
4 hours ago. Like.

* * *

Real World

Fabian's POV

I walked to Nina's Door. I heard some sniffles and weeping.

"Nina." I whispered and opened the door.

"What!" Nina snapped.

"I wanted to say that I didn't kiss that girl, she kissed me and framed me!" I truthfully said. I went over to her.

"Well I believe you."

"You do. Thanks," I thanked, and then kissed her lips, "I Love You."

"I love you too."

* * *

Facebook World

_Nina Martin is online_

Nina Rutter's Wall

_Nina Martin is now married to Fabian Rutter again  
1_ hours ago. Comment. Like. Everyone likes this.

Comments:

Amber Lewis: Yah! Fabina is back together!  
30 minutes ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: Yep! :) I LUV Neens  
Nina 30 minutes ago. Like. Amber Lewis, Patricia Miller, and Fabina fans likes this

Nina Rutter: And I Luv Fabian  
30 minutes ago. Like. Amber Lewis, Patricia Miller, and Fabina fans likes this

Fabian Rutter: Time for bed, GN Nina  
10 minutes ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: GN Fabian. H&K  
10 minutes ago. Like.

_Nina Rutter is now offline_

_Fabian Rutter is now offline_

_Patricia Miller is now offline_

Amber Lewis: Y am I the only 1 online  
5 minutes ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: WEL I'm goin' to sleep  
1 minutes ago. Like.

_Amber Lewis is now offline_

* * *

Nice One-Shot Chapter Right?

Review!

I  
I  
I  
V


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Anubis Facebook**

**Episode 3**

_Amber Lewis is now online_

_Nina Rutter is now online_

_Patricia Miller is now online_

_Mara Clarke is now online_

_Joy Campbell is now online_

**XxX**

_Amber Lewis can't wait for the Prom this_ _Friday_  
8 hours ago. Comment. Like. Nina Rutter, Joy Mercer, and 10,000 other people like this

Comments:

Amber Lewis: I can't W8 4 Prom :D :D :D  
8 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: ME 2 :)  
8 hours ago. Like.

Joy Campbell: Well, did U all get asked out, I did :D  
8 hours ago. Like. Amber Lewis, Mara Clarke, Patricia Miller, and Moy lovers likes this

Amber Lewis: I did  
8 hours ago. Like. Nina Rutter, Patricia Miller, Joy Campbell, Mara Clarke and Amfie lovers likes this

Nina Rutter: Me 2 :) :)  
8 hours ago. Like. Amber Lewis, Joy Campbell, Patricia Miller, Mara Clarke, and all Fabina fans likes this

Mara Clarke: Me 3 :D  
8 hours ago. Like. Patricia Miller, Nina Rutter, Amber Lewis, Joy Campbell, and Jara lovers likes this

Patricia Miller: I didn't :(  
8 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: no way. So sorry Trixie. D: Well Nina, Mara, Joy wanna dress shop?  
8 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: KK  
8 hours ago. Like

Mara Clarke: I'd luv 2  
8 hours ago. Like

Joy Campbell: Me 2  
8 hours ago. Like

Patricia Miller: Have fun!  
8 hours ago. Like

Amber: Trixie, U can join us, if U want 2?  
8 hours ago. Like

Patricia Miller: KK  
8 hours ago. Like

Amber Lewis: Let's get going :D  
8 hours ago. Like

**XxX**

_Amber Lewis is now offline_

_Nina Rutter is now offline_

_Patricia Miller is now offline_

_Mara Clarke is now offline_

_Joy Campbell is now offline_

**XxX**

_Fabian Rutter is now online_

_Eddie Miller is now online_

_Jerome Clarke is now online_

_Alfie Lewis is now online_

_Mick Campbell is now online_

**XxX**

_Fabian Rutter is wondering why Eddie didn't ask Patricia to the Prom_  
7 hours ago. Comment. Like.

Comment:

Jerome Clarke: Yeah Y didn't U ask her. I asked Mara  
7 hours ago. Like.

Alfie Lewis: I'm starting 2 wonder 2  
7 hours ago. Like

Mick Campbell: Yeah all of us do. We asked our dates.  
7 hours ago. Like

Eddie Miller: Hey I didn't no that U have to ask, we R alredy dating.  
7 hours ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: Dude even if YR dating, U still have 2 ask  
7 hours ago. Like. Jerome Clarke, Alfie Lewis, and Mick Campbell like this

Eddie Miller: How can I ask her if she's w/t Amber and the others?  
7 hours ago. Like

Mick Campbell: Tell her wen she comes back  
7 hours ago. Like. Fabian Rutter, Jerome Clarke, and Alfie Lewis likes this

Fabian Rutter: W8 ware R they anyway?  
7 hours ago. Like.

Alfie Lewis: I think dress shopping!  
7 hours ago. Like.

Mick Campbell: Well talk 2 U l8r mates  
7 hours ago. Like

_Mick Campbell is now offline_

Alfie Lewis: Well I'm gonna play FB games  
7 hours ago. Like

Jerome Clarke: Me 2  
7 hours ago. Like

Eddie Miller: Well time 2 get ready  
7 hours ago. Like

_Eddie Miller is now offline_

Fabian Rutter: O well I should read a book  
7 hours ago. Like

* * *

Real World

Amber's POV

Shopping is fun. I'm wearing a strapless hot pink dress. I have a pink-heart necklace with long pink earings and a pink purse. It's so adorable, I could die. Mara, Nina, and Joy were practically having so much time dress shopping. We all paid for the dresses. So we went back to Anubis House.

XxX

Patricia's POV

I went to my room. After a few minutes I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I shouted. Eddie came in, he was holding something in his back. I wonder what it is?

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked

"Okay." I said.

Then he gave me flowers and asked, "Will you go to the Prom with me?"

"Yes," I answered and then we kissed.

"Well I'm gonna go to Facebook." he said as he pointed to the door.

"Okay," I said as I waved.

* * *

Facebook World

_Eddie Miller is now online_

_Patricia Miller is now online_

_Amber Lewis is now online_

XxX

Eddie Miller finally asked Patricia Miller to Prom  
1 hours ago. Comment. Like. Amber Lewis, Patricia Miller, and 1,000,000 other people like this

Comments:

Jerome Clarke: finally did it  
1 hours ago. Like

Eddie Miller: Yep!  
59 minutes ago. Like

Amber Lewis: Yah! We R all going 2 Prom  
58 minutes ago. Like. Everyone likes this.

Patricia Miller: Yep!  
40 minutes ago. Like

Jerome Clarke: Well it's L8 let's sleep  
30 minutes. Like

XxX

_Eddie Miller is now offline_

_Patricia Miller is now offline_

_Amber Lewis is now offline_

_Jerome Clarke is now offline_

* * *

What will happen at Prom?

REVIEW

I  
I  
I  
V


	4. Chapter 4

**House Of Anubis Facebook**

**Episode 4**

_Nina Rutter is now online_

_Amber Lewis is now online_

_Patricia Miller is now online_

_Mara Clarke is now online_

_Joy Campbell is now online_

_Fabian Rutter is now online_

_Alfie Lewis is now online_

_Eddie Miller is now online_

_Jerome Clarke is now online_

_Mick Campbell is now online_

**XxX**

_Amber is excited for Prom that starts in 9 hours_  
9 hours ago. Comment. Like. Nina Rutter, Mara Clarke, and Joy Mercer likes this.

Comments:

Amber Lewis: Ekkk I can't W8 4 Prom! :D  
9 hours ago. Like. Nina Rutter, Mara Clarke, Joy Campbell, and 10,000 other people like this

Nina Rutter: me 2 :)  
9 hours ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: Its going 2 B X-CITING  
9 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Come on, Nins let's get redy!  
9 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: KK :)  
9 hours ago. Like.

_Nina Rutter is now offline_

_Amber Lewis is now offline_

**XxX**

_Patricia Miller will barf if people don't stop talking about_ _Prom_  
8 hours ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Joy Campbell: YR seriously gonna barf?  
8 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Yes if U don't stop talking 'bout Prom  
8 hours ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: Oh plz it's not dat bad besides YR going w/t Eddie  
8 hours ago. Like. Joy Mercer, Mara Jaffray, and Eddie Miller likes this

Joy Campbell: Oh man I don't have enough time 2 get redy if I keep messaging. See ya l8r, k?  
8 hours ago. Like.

_Joy Campbell is offline_

Mara Clarke: I should get redy 2, Patricia U should join me :)  
8 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: alright but only 4 U  
8 hours ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: KK :D  
8 hours ago. Like.

_Patricia Miller is now offline_

_Mara Clarke is now offline_

**XxX**

_Alfie Lewis is nervous for_ _Prom_  
3 hours ago. Comments. Like.

Comments:

Eddie Miller: Aren't we all nervous 4 Prom  
3 hours ago. Like.

Jerome: Yah! we all R  
3 hours ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: U guys realize that U only have 3 hours left 2 get redy  
3 hours ago. Like.

Eddie: Oh Drat  
3 hours ago. Like.

Jerome Clarke: Oh man  
3 hours ago. Like.

Alfie Lewis: I'm logging off  
3 hours ago. Like.

_Fabian Rutter is now offline_

_Alfie Lewis is now offline_

_Eddie Miller is now offline_

_Jerome Clarke is now offline_

* * *

Real World

Amber was skipping around the room repeating, "Prom Dresses, prom dresses, Prom dresses are beautiful." She really did love

(I have their Prom dresses on my profile)

"Amber were already done, let's go down," Nina said.

"Alright," Amber said and then walked out the door.

When they got down, the boys' jaws dropped to the floor. The girls excluding Patricia, giggled. The boys made their comments to their dates and Trudy took some cute pictures of them. Three group pictures, one picture with the guys with their dates, two pictures of the guys only, while the girls had a picture of them only.

Everyone went to Prom after that. Alfie decided to eat at buffet except when Amber asked him to dance; Jerome did a cool bet with Eddie about who is better at dancing. In the end, they got a tie; because of Eddie and Jerome's dance battle, Mara and Patricia went to Amber to talk. Nina and Fabian mostly did dancing and chatting; Mick and Joy also did some dancing but changed into their running clothes and went running outside.

Amber mostly took pictures and automatically sent them to FB.

* * *

Review

I  
I  
I  
V


	5. Chapter 5

**House Of Anubis Facebook**

**Episode 5**

_Nina Rutter is now online_

_Amber Lewis is now online_

_Patricia Miller is now online_

_Joy Campbell is now online_

_Fabian Rutter is now online_

_Alfie Lewis is now online_

_Eddie Miller is now online_

_Mick Campbell is now online_

**XxX**

Amber Lewis' Wall

_(Pictures of Prom and dresses)_

Amber Lewis: Pretty Cute!  
5 hours ago. Comment. Like. 1,000,000 people like this

Comments:

Patricia Miller: Amber, Y did U post all of kissing  
5 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Cuz its adorable  
5 hours ago. Like. Fabina Lovers, Peddie Lovers, Amfie Lovers, Jara Lovers, and Moy Lovers likes this.

Patricia Miller: Well I'm going 2 NY w/t Weasel, wanna join?  
5 hours ago. Like. Amber Lewis, Nina Rutter, and 7 other people like this

Amber Lewis: I'd Luv 2 :)  
5 hours ago. Like.

Alfie Lewis: Can me, Fabian, & Nina come 2  
5 hours ago. Like.

Eddie Miller: U can all come  
5 hours ago. Like.

Joy Campbell: Yah! TRIP :)  
5 hours ago. Like.

Mick Campbell: I can't W8 2 go  
5 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: U better start packing, we leave in 5 hours  
5 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: U could've told us sooner  
5 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: It was a surprise from Eddie's mom and my mom  
5 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Oh then time 2 start packing  
5 hours ago. Like.

_Amber Lewis is now offline_

_Alfie Lewis is now offline_

_Patricia Miller is now offline_

_Eddie Miller is now offline_

**XxX**

_Nina Rutter is excited for the trip to New_ _York_  
2 hours ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Joy Campbell: we have 2 leave no or else, Patricia and Eddie will leave us  
2 hours ago. Like.

Mick Campbell: that's really true  
2 hours ago. Like.

Fabian Rutter: Nins done packing, if U R den come down  
2 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: Alright  
2 hours ago. Like.

_Joy Campbell is now offline_

_Mick Campbell is now offline_

_Nina Rutter is now offline_

_Fabian Rutter is now offline_

* * *

Real World

"Is everyone ready," Patricia asked

"Yes," everyone responded

There are three taxis. Fabina and Moy get in one. Amfie and Jara get in the second one and Peddie gets on to themselves since they're paying for the taxies. They arrive for the plane and go. Alfie and Mick was eating some of the airplane food, Amber was putting on make-up, Nina and Joy were versing on Candy Crush, Fabian was trying to write a new song, Peddie was listening to music, Mara was reading a book, Jerome was planning a prank on Mick. All of them got annoyed once they had to turn off their devices.

When they landed, they went to the hotel. Every couple got their own room. Amber wouldn't stop taking pictures of Fabian, Moy, and Jara making out. They all fell asleep by midnight.

* * *

What will happen on their trip?

Review

I  
I  
I  
V


	6. Chapter 7

So sorry for not updating but no internet at grandma's house. I'm at my cousin's house which has internet so I won'y be able to update until August 4


	7. Chapter 8

House Of Anubis Facebook

Facebook World

_**Patricia Miller is now online**_

_**Mara Clarke is now online**_

_**Joy Campbell is now online**_

**XxX**

_**Patricia Miller is going to the beach with Joy, Eddie, Alfie, Mick and Amber**_**  
**6 hours ago. Comment. Like. 200 people like this

Comments:

Nina Rutter: Can I come  
6 hours ago. Like.

Mara Clarke: Me 2  
6 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Sure just meet us the entrance of the Hotel  
6 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: KK :D  
6 hours ago. Like.

* * *

Real World

(Outfits on Profile)

They all met at the hotel entrance. Amber, of coarse took pictures to post on Facebook. They all headed out to the beach. Patricia, Mara, and Amber were sitting in the beach chairs, Nina and Joy were playing beach volleyball, Eddie and Alfie were at the buffet, Jerome, Mick, and Fabian were at gift shop.

(Time Skip)

"Hey, its getting late," Eddie shouted, "let's get back to the hotel."

"Alright, let's go," Jerome ran took Mara's hand into the van.

Everyone was soon in the van and were heading back. Alfie puked in the car. "Alfie, your ruining my shoes," Amber complained, "be careful." Nina took out several brown bags. Poor Alfie. (Time Skip) They all were in their rooms and there was a storm coming.

* * *

Sorry its short and that I haven't updated for a while. I'll update every Saturday. Review


	8. Chapter 9

Sorry 4 updating like forever, I've been busy with my stories. I'm running out of ideas so give me some cool idea! I'll update soon

* * *

House Of Anubis Facebook

Facebook World

_**Nina Rutter is now online**_

_**Amber Lewis is now online**_

_**Patricia Miller is now online**_

_**Mara Clarke is now online**_

_**Joy Campbell is now online**_

_**Fabian Rutter is now online**_

_**Alfie Lewis is now online**_

_**Eddie Miller is now online**_

_**Jerome Clarke is now online**_

_**Mick Campbell is now online**_

_**XxX**_

_Amber Lewis is scared of the storm outside  
_3 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Comments:

Alfie Lewis: Ambs, don't B so scared of the storm. I'm here with U  
3 hours ago. Like. 602 people like this.

Amber Lewis: Aw! Thx 4 comforting me! (heart)Alfie(heart)  
3 hours ago. Like. Alfie Lewis, Mara Jaffray, Nina Martin, and Joy Campbell likes this.

Patricia Miller: EW! Will U stop W/ the online PDA  
3 hours ago. Like. Jerome Clarke and Eddie Miller like this.

Amber Lewis: What's wrong W/ that! We R doing it online!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: OMG what happened 2 the real Amber? O.o  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: I am the real Amber!  
3 hours ago. Like. Alfie Lewis likes this.

Patricia Miller: doesn't look like it is!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: tske tgst becj  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Where's YR dictionary  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: I said take that back!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: hey! STOP FIGHTING!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Sorry Nina :|  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Sorry Nina :(  
3 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: its fine. Now I'm gonna do a quiz calle Good GF. Wanna try?  
3 hours ago. Like. Mara Jaffray, Amber Millington and Joy Mercer like this

Amber Lewis: U betcha!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: no thanks  
3 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: TTYL  
3 hours ago. Like.

* * *

Nina's Test

1. What would you do if you saw your boyfriend kissing another girl?  
A. Break up with him.  
B. Confront him  
C. Ignore him  
D. Forgive him

_You picked C_

2. If your bf gave you an unexpected kiss, what would you do  
A. slap him  
B. return the kiss  
C. Forget it all happened  
D. hug him

_You picked B_

3. If you were sad what would you want your bf to do  
A. hold you tight  
B. confront your problem with him  
C. take you somewhere nice  
D. care for you

_You picked A_

_Results ARE_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...You Are A Good GF_

_Post This_

* * *

_Nina is a Good GF  
_3 hours ago. Like. Comment.

Comment:

Nina Rutter: I'm a great GF. YAH!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Woah, what's with the girly comment? R U Amber?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: no  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: What's your results Patricia?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: I'm not telling!  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Y? O^O  
3 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: what is up w/ the face. ?  
3 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: if U won't tell then I will check  
3 hours ago. Like.

* * *

_Patricia is a_

* * *

What will it say? Will Amber share it? Review


	9. Chapter 10

House Of Anubis: Facebook

_**Nina Rutter is now online**_

_**Amber Lewis is now online**_

_**Patricia Miller is now online**_

_**Mara Clarke is now online**_

_**Joy Campbell is now online**_

_**Fabian Rutter is now online**_

_**Alfie Lewis is now online**_

_**Eddie Miller is now online**_

_**Jerome Clarke is now online**_

_**Mick Campbell is now online**_

* * *

**_Patricia Miller is the perfect GF in the_**** world.  
**2 hours ago. Comment. Like. Joy Campbell and 1,000,000 other people like this

Comments:

Amber Lewis: U R so lucky, how did U get everything rite?  
2 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: easy! I was b-ing smart! Duh!  
2 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: *pouts*  
2 hours ago. Like.

Patricia Miller: Happy B-Day Ambs :D  
2 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Finally some1 remembered!  
2 hours ago. Like.

Patricia: 2 get YR present. Check YR M  
2 hours ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: KK  
2 hours ago. Like.

* * *

Amber's Inbox

You have a present from Patricia Miller. Would you like to open it  
...Yes or No...

Congratulations you have a Birthday Card

...Share...

* * *

**_Amber Lewis has received a birthday_ _card!_  
**1 hour ago. Comment. Like

Comments

Patricia Miller: Happy now  
1 hour ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Yes  
1 hour ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: Oh Amber, I bought you a cake  
1 hour ago. Like.

Amber Lewis: Really  
1 hour ago. Like.

Nina Rutter: come down stairs!  
1 hour ago. Like

Amber Lewis: alrite!  
1 hour ago. Like.

* * *

Real World

Amber's POV

I walked down stairs and saw a huge cake. It was pink.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted. I was happy! YAY! They rememebered.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. They hugged me and sang happy B-DAY. It was great

* * *

Facebook World

_**Pictures of Amber's Surprise** **Party**!  
_1 minute ago. Comment. Like.

Comments:

Nina Martin: So like the pARTy!  
1 minute ago. Like.

Amber Millington: Yep! THX!  
30 seconds ago. Like

* * *

Short I know but I'm running out of ideas. HELP ME! AND REVIEW!


End file.
